Homicida a Sueldo  ···  by Sol
by Our Paradise
Summary: OS::2DO LUGAR::"Evil Edward Contest"::.::*El matar se había vuelto su vida y su mayor placer después del sexo. Ahora, él tenía que matarla, pero los sentimientos te vuelven débil, y acabar con su vida ya no era una opción.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Esta es __**mi**__ trama. Las __**mato**__ si me la roban __**(?)**__, o si no soy yo, será mi homicida de allí abajo._

* * *

**Nombre del concurso: **_"Evil Edward Contest"  
_**PenName de la autora: **_Our Paradise  
_**Número de palabras:** _8,263 (Según Microsoft Word)_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**** Ay, bueno, obviamente contiene LEMON. Y… no sé, no sé. ¡Lean!**

**ACLARACIONES:**Si ven **NOMBRES RAROS**, o **DIFERENTES** al comienzo de la historia, **NO SE ALARMEN**, todo es parte del show. Son los mismos personajes que amamos, sólo que al principio se necesitan otros nombres.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Como que no me gustó mucho, y hasta vergüenza me da entrar al concurso, pero aquí está…

* * *

**|~Homicida a Sueldo~|**

* * *

— ¿Diga? —contesté mi celular exactamente al tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Habló con "Camaleón"? —escuché a alguien preguntar por la otra línea.

—El mismo —respondí. _Estúpido sobrenombre._

—Necesito de sus servicios —anunció el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Usted dirá.

—Quiero que mate a una persona —declaró con voz indiferente.

—Eso ya me lo suponía —le respondí. Digo, no llamas a un _asesino a sueldo_, si no es porque quieres que mate a alguien.

—Pero no es cualquier persona, omitiendo la parte de que es mujer —advirtió.

¿Qué creía? ¿Qué me iba a echar para atrás por el hecho de que fuera una mujer? ¡Por favor! Hasta me parecía mejor.

¡Ah! ¡Cómo disfrutaba matar a las mujeres!

—Podría ser mi madre y me importaría igual que pisar una cucaracha —y lo decía en serio.

—Es bueno saberlo —pronunció, y oí una risilla que me fastidió, o se apuraba o lo dejaría colgado, como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer.

—Sí, y también sería bueno saber a quién desea muerta, no leo mentes si le interesa esa información —le dije con fastidio. Digamos que la paciencia no es mi mejor virtud.

—Está bien Sr. "Camaleón" —la voz se volvió más fría, seguro por mi tono y me importaba una mierda, tampoco es que ahorita necesitara dinero; también sonó algo burlesca al pronunciar mi sobrenombre. Se oyó un sonoro suspiro seguido de su voz, ahora más serena—. Su nombre es Vanessa, Vanessa Dwyer. Hija de Phil y Maggie Dwyer. 19 años, por lo que sé…

Pobre chica, ya le había llegado la hora y aún era muy joven, sólo un año menos que yo.

— ¿Dwyer? ¿De "Importaciones y Exportaciones Dwyer"? —pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? —su voz se oía retadora.

—En absoluto. Por mí la perra podría ser la hija del presidente y sería lo mismo —le afirmé.

—Eso es fabuloso.

— ¿Desea revuelo o que sea sutil? —solicité por último esa información.

—No, revuelo no. Más bien quiero que te le metas al corazón a la familia, al igual que a la mocosa —¿estaba bromeando o qué fregados?

—Creo que se equivocó de número. ¿Qué me cree? ¿Un agente de la CIA? —pregunté con sorna.

—Yo soy el que te contrato, y eso es lo que solicito.

Me controlé, estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera a joder a su madre. Pero pensándolo bien, sería interesante, y el dinero a nadie le caía mal.

Después de un largo y hondo suspiro, le contesté:

—Al cliente lo que pida.

—Los sentimientos son la clave —parecía como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

—Los sentimientos sólo te hacen débil y yo no tengo tiempo para la debilidad —pensé en voz alta.

—Me caes bien, muchacho.

— ¡Qué bueno!, ¿es todo?, ¿algo en especial? —cuestioné, en serio este idiota me estaba fastidiando, pero lo haría, me había retado y eso era imperdonable.

—Quiero que te lleves a la chica al norte. A Port Angeles, WA. Que sea por voluntad propia, que Dwyer no tenga tiempo de nada —siguió dándome información el tipo.

—Yo no soy el de las exportaciones, ¿sabe?

—Te pagaré bien, mejor que nadie, eso tenlo por seguro. Quiero que la mates allá. Aunque si todo sale como quiero… —pareció pensarlo, aunque percibí aquello más bien como una simulación— no, no cambiaré de parecer. Dwyer ya me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

Escuchar su charla personal sólo me colmó más la paciencia.

—Te daré algo de tiempo para engatusar a la mocosa esa, espero que seas bien parecido…

Nos pusimos de acuerdo con lo de la paga y cómo sería la comunicación.

De verdad que esto sería interesante. Muy interesante.

Descubrí que la perra traía guardaespaldas, algo que ya me suponía. Y estuve en completo acuerdo con el Sr. Vulturi, lo mejor sería llevarme a la mocosa por su propia voluntad y para eso tendría que engatusarla.

_Bueno, los polvos nunca caen mal…_

Dejé micrófonos alrededor de la casa y en unos cuantos trabajadores también. Ya fuera "chocando" con ellos por accidente, o simplemente "pidiendo indicaciones" de un lugar que conocía mejor que ellos; y luego, a la hora de ofrecerles su debida disculpa o darles las gracias —y sin que lo notaran, por supuesto—, colocándoles el micrófono en forma de parche debajo de la solapa de sus trajes.

Por supuesto, el mismo era retirado por mí con alguna otra estúpida excusa.

De este modo, me enteré de que la niñita tomaría clases de piano próximamente.

Todo se estaba poniendo de mi parte. Una señal de que a esa estúpida no le quedaba mucho de vida.

Fui a "Prestige Music Academy" para inscribirme en la misma clase de la chica, tuve que pagar más de la cuenta, pero era indispensable estar en esa clase, era mi boleto para acercarme más a ella.

El único inconveniente era que tendría que aburrirme yendo a clases, el piano era un instrumento que manejaba más que bien, todo gracias a Carlisle y a Esme, esos idiotas que querían controlar todo.

"Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti", esa era la cantaleta de siempre.

Llegó el primer día de las clases, y no vi a la estúpida por ningún lado. Era la única que había faltado.

Sólo la había visto unas cuantas veces de entre tantas en las que había estado rondando su casa. En una de las cuales, había salido de la mansión y subido al vehículo con ropa muy formal, de un tono marfil, con un pequeño y simple sombrero de viuda junto con tacones bajos a juego. Su cabello color marrón había lanzado destellos color rubí al aire, nada usual.

Observándola desde lo lejos, había llegado a suponer que le agradaba leer, por la simple razón de que siempre traía un libro entre sus manos. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera obligada a hacerlo; no importaba, eso terminaría por saberlo.

También había notado que era algo torpe, bueno, algo no, mucho; tanto que llegaba a ser algo demasiado cómico de ver.

Y tenía que admitirlo: era muy guapa y aún en la lejanía se le veía un cuerpo de escándalo, seguramente uno de los pecados que me tocaría cobrar a mí.

Pero por muy hermosa o sensual que fuera, no se me olvidaba que me había hecho perder una hora de mi valioso tiempo.

Para el día siguiente la chiquilla se dignó a ir, por lo mismo me gustaban más los trabajos rápidos y con revuelo, no duraban más de una semana, contando el traslado al lugar en donde las víctimas residían y eran divertidos en cierta forma.

El matar se había vuelto mi vida y mi mayor placer después del sexo. Y además era lo que me daba el pan, completamente sensacional.

La clase fue un completo aburrimiento. El _grandioso_ profesor nos puso a practicar escalas, un total fastidio.

Pero como todo _buen_ _estudiante_ seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Dwyer, este tiempo perdido tendría su fruto.

Como mi piano estaba a un lado del suyo al terminar la clase se me dio por "chocar" con ella también.

Dada a su torpeza tambaleó un poco, pero alcancé a sujetarla de la muñeca, la cual jalé sólo un poco y como lastimarla no era mi intención —al menos no aún—, manipulé la misma de manera que quedara pegada a su espalda, y con el mismo impulso la acerqué sólo un poco para que recobrara su balance, provocando a la vez que su mano quedara contra mi pecho en busca de soporte y causando además que jadeara.

—Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención —me disculpé inmediatamente, como el _caballero_ que era, sonriéndole _tímidamente_.

—No hay problema —respondió, alzando su vista, y por primera vez nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Los suyos eran grandes, de un color marrón, intensos, profundos, un mar con sentimientos que se veían tan a flote que casi sentía que podría palparlos.

De pronto su mano quemó, aún a través de mi camisa. Sentí el usual hormigueo fresco, el transporte que usaba el deseo para inundar los cuerpos mortales.

Estaba seguro que ella había sentido lo mismo, se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esto cada vez se facilitaba más y más.

Me separé y la solté, lenta y cuidadosamente. Entre más durara el encanto, más efecto tendría en ella.

—Me presento, soy Jacob Wolfe —dije, al tiempo que extendía mi mano hacía ella.

—Vanessa, Vanessa Dwyer —susurró, tomando mi mano y estrechándola. No la solté, la elevé a la altura de mi rostro y le besé el dorso, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Se ruborizó.

— ¿Como "Importaciones y Exportaciones Dwyer"? —pregunté, devolviéndole su mano.

—Sí, de hecho el propietario es mi padre —sonrió débilmente, como si no le alegrara ese hecho. Extraño… no esperaba eso.

—Debe de ser estupendo.

—Ni tanto. Pero dime, Jake, ¿puedo llamarte así, no? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Seguro —accedí. Bueno, era mejor a que me dijeran "Eddie", ese estúpido diminutivo por el cual me llamaba la pendeja pixie de Alice—. Pero a cambio, yo podré llamarte Nessie, ¿vale?

_De acuerdo, eso no estaba planeado. ¿Nessie? ¿De dónde había salido eso?_

— ¿Nessie? ¿El monstruo del lago Ness? —Preguntó con incredulidad y algo de horror, luego, pareció pensarlo un momento y dijo—: Vale. Pero queda entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le sonreí encantadoramente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, Jake, quería saber si podrías orientarme con los temas que me perdí —su petición la dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

Dicho y hecho. _Tonta chica, moriría más pronto de lo que pensaba._

—Claro, pero no creo que eso pueda ser aquí, la siguiente clase ya está a punto de comenzar y además, mi piano se emberrinchó y se quedó en Washington —bromeé, y ella rió suavemente; pero era verdad, mi piano sí se había quedado en Washington, en casa de los pendejos que se hacían llamar mis padres.

Pero mi intención verdadera era adentrarme a esa mansión sin forzar nada, y por consiguiente a la familia.

—Podría ser en mi casa —sugirió—. Lo siento, pero es que mis padres pueden llegar a ser horriblemente protectores, ya ves, hasta guardaespaldas —terminó con una mueca contrariada, y dirigiendo su mirada a los enormes hombres que esperaban en la salida del aula.

_Justo como lo necesitaba…_

Puse mi mejor cara de comprensión y le sonreí.

—Por supuesto, en tu casa será. Tú di cuándo —su mueca se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahorita son las cinco y cuarto —informó viendo su reloj—. ¿No te importaría que fuera ahora?, luego seguramente mamá te invite a cenar. Pero si no te es posible…

—No, no, está bien, no te preocupes —_Por mí estaba más que perfecto, ni mandado a hacer._

—Oh, eso es grandioso, ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó al ver mi falsa cara de preocupación.

—Pues es que cenar con tus padres, no lo sé… —vacilé a propósito.

_Definitivamente era más de lo que me esperaba…_

—No te preocupes, no te morderán —bromeó y reímos juntos—. Sólo harán que te revisen como a todos, no pasará de eso —dijo, rodando sus ojos.

—Gracias por el aviso —fingí temblar y ella rió entre dientes.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó—. Mi transporte con chofer incluido espera afuera —añadió, haciendo un mohín.

La verdad no me esperaba que renegara tanto de su nivel socio-económico. Cualquier otra chica diera brincos. La estúpida pitufina de Alice era un ejemplo.

Hasta el momento, había actuado en la forma contraria a la que esperaba.

—Los sigo, mi auto está en el estacionamiento.

—Oh, de acuerdo —aceptó.

Tal y como me había dicho Nessie, al llegar a su mansión me revisaron hasta por donde debería de ser ilegal. Había sido buena idea no traer mi arma.

Habíamos salido a la terraza y ahí le enseñé toda la teoría. Cuando se sirvió la cena, tuve que inventarme toda una telenovela sobre mi vida.

Todo resultó perfecto, los padres me veían como un buen muchacho y me habían tenido la confianza suficiente como para dar permiso a su hija de visitarme a mi departamento, claro, con sus guardaespaldas afuera del edificio.

Dentro de los quince días siguientes ya éramos novios, incluso tuvimos algunos encuentros muy placenteros.

Había desarrollado una estúpida y extraña necesidad de protegerla. Y también una molestia ridícula cuando algún chico de nuestra clase o cualquier otro pendejo, se le quedaba viendo más tiempo del necesario. Claro, no era algo que admitiría ante nadie con facilidad.

Una madrugada, Nessie llegó muy exaltada a mi departamento, con equipaje y todo, queriéndose ir. Totalmente genial.

Le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, la verdad era que la curiosidad realmente me había picado, pero ella sólo me dijo que no quería hablar de ello. Naturalmente que no la seguí cuestionando, no quería presionarla.

Saliendo de Phoenix, me paré junto a una cuneta. Cambié placas, no iba a arriesgarme a que se les ocurriera rastrearme mediante ellas, estaba al tanto de que había una gran posibilidad de que el personal de seguridad de la Mansión Dwyer hubiera anotado la serie. También retiré la especial pintura azul que tenía mi Volvo, revelando el segundo color que estaba debajo: Plata. Después, me adentré entre la tierra árida, amontoné la pintura y puse las placas junto a ésta, para luego hacer explotar todo.

Me la llevé a mi casa en Port Angeles, la cual muy convenientemente estaba en los suburbios.

Vivir con ella no era tan malo, el sexo había llegado a ser genial. Le mostré todo el lugar, y pareciera que el único lugar que le había llamado la atención realmente, había sido la biblioteca, comenzó a ir muy frecuentemente, casi diario.

Ciertamente que no podía llegar a prohibirle cosas debido a que sería demasiado raro. Con el Sr. Vulturi no había tenido mucha comunicación, pero él ya me había depositado el anticipo antes de comenzar con todo esto, por lo que no me importaba demasiado.

Con los días me di cuenta de que Nessie hablaba en sueños, la mayoría de las veces pronunciaba mi nombre, algo que realmente me provocaba algo raro, pero no me gustaba tomarle demasiada importancia, aunque había veces que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Otras, ni entendía de qué demonios hablaba. Pero una noche susurró algo aparte de mi nombre que verdaderamente y por primera vez llamó mi atención…

—Stefan… Stefan… —la escuché suspirar casi teatralmente, luego cambió ligeramente de posición y volvió a dormir plácidamente.

¿Stefan? ¿Quién fregados era Stefan? ¿De dónde lo conocía?

Cerré los puños con furia, aunque fuera madrugada y estuviera más oscuro que el cuitlacoche, juro que vi todo rojo y aunque no tuviera las uñas largas, sentí que se me clavaban en las palmas por la fuerza. Y en cuestión de segundos, mis nudillos comenzaron a protestar.

Estaba cabreado hasta el tuétano.

¿Qué tenía ese tipo como para que también lo nombrara mientras dormía?

Yo era el único al que podía nombrar en sueños. Era su novio y ella era _mi_ novia.

Siempre había sido muy posesivo, no era algo que pudiera controlar fácilmente.

Naturalmente que también me importaba que lo hubiera conocido aquí y se estuviera relacionando, obviamente que no me complacería que la reconocieran, ya que también ahí estaba en juego mi pellejo.

No pude dormir nada bien toda la noche de lo encabronado que estaba. De vez en cuando despertaba y la oía susurrar el nombre de aquel pendejo junto con otras cosas ininteligibles.

Ciertamente tendría que matarlo. Por precaución, claro. Simple precaución.

Me quedé recostado con los pensamientos de muerte rondando mi cabeza, primero tenía que estar seguro de dónde lo conocía, así que me mostraría inexpresivo, tal vez sólo algo curioso a la hora de preguntárselo. Después, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Fuera lo que fuera.

Luego de lo que me parecieron minutos, —aunque seguramente fueron largas y frías horas—, sentí a Nessie estirarse y lanzar un bostezo; y me preparé para mi actuación diaria, para convertirme en el _Jake_ que quería a la dulce Vanessa.

Me di la vuelta en la cama para hacer frente a Nessie y le sonreí.

—Buenos días —la saludé al tiempo que me acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en sus rosados labios.

—Buenos días —sonrió contra mi boca.

Después de un corto rato besándonos, se levantó de la cama, seguramente para ir a buscar su toalla y darse su ducha mañanera.

Aproveché ese momento en que ella estaba para allá y para acá en busca de ropa y su neceser, para preguntarle sobre el dichoso Stefan.

— ¿Quién es Stefan? —pregunté con voz casual y ocultando cualquier interés, mientras me incorporaba en la cama, sentándome con la espalda contra el cabecero.

En el justo instante en que pronuncié el nombre del tipo, vi cómo se ponía rígida, aunque después pareció recuperar la compostura y me encaró.

— ¿Stefan? —repitió.

—Sí, eso dije.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —me cuestionó cautelosamente y con algo extraño en los ojos que no alcancé a reconocer debido a que se puso a buscar de nuevo, aunque con más lentitud.

—Bueno, porque pronunciaste ese nombre en sueños y me dio curiosidad —le expliqué inocentemente.

— ¿Lo hice? —preguntó, volviéndome a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí —le afirmé. _Ahora… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de decirme quién demonios para luego tal vez… no sé, matarlo?_—. ¿Y… quién es? —volví a preguntarle, no queriendo sonar demasiado desesperado por la información.

—Es alguien que conozco de la biblioteca. Un amigo —declaró

_Habría una muerte está noche_.

— ¿Amigo? —inquirí.

—Sí, ha sido muy amable conmigo desde la primera vez que lo traté —susurró.

¿Y a mí qué chingado me importa cómo era él?

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó con voz nerviosa.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mis manos se habían cerrado en puños por el enojo, en cuanto lo noté, los aflojé.

—Claro que no —le contesté, ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, acercando su rostro al mío.

—Por un momento pensé que… podrías estar celoso —confesó mirándome a los ojos, para luego acercarse y besarme.

Le respondí y pronto sentí sus manos en mi cuello; las tomé entre las mías antes de cortar con el beso, y me las llevé a los labios para depositar un beso en cada una de ellas.

—Confío en ti —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos y le sonreí de lado, como a ella le gustaba. Creo que eso excusó bastante bien mi "falta de celos" porque me sonrió felizmente, me dio un beso corto y se fue a bañar.

Cuando salió, entré yo; el agua caliente ayudó a relajar mis músculos, los cuales se habían engarrotado por lo rígido que me había mantenido casi toda la noche a causa de la furia contra ella.

Es que simplemente no podía creerlo, uno que le daba la mano y ella iba y agarraba la pata. Me habían dado ganas de gritarle ese hecho en la cara, pero tenía que mantener mi careta de novio bueno y comprensivo.

Pero este problema no sobreviviría a la noche.

Cuando bajé, Nessie ya tenía hecho el desayuno, y para ese entonces, ya había recobrado por completo mi compostura.

Para las cinco de la tarde, ella se encaminaba a la biblioteca como casi diario. La había dejado ser porque tampoco es que la quisiera tener pegada a mí todo el día. Pero ahora es que me daba cuenta que había sido un grave error.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, tomé mi arma junto con las llaves de mi Volvo y conduje hasta la dichosa biblioteca.

Lo que me encontré ahí no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

Justo afuera de la biblioteca, en la banqueta, estaba Nessie abrazada a un tipo. Ese debería de ser el mentado Stefan. Me quedé observando un poco la escena tan tierna hasta que lo que le siguió al abrazo me hizo saltar fuera del auto.

Vi cómo deliberadamente el tipo enmarcaba el rostro de Nessie con sus manos y se acercaba para rozar los rojos labios femeninos con los suyos. Aunque ese tierno roce evolucionó y eso fue todo lo que necesité para reventar su burbujita.

_¿Amigo?… ¡Amigo mis polainas!_

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto?, sentía mi orgullo herido, pero esto me lo cobraría.

— ¡Vanessa! —llamé, mientras caminaba por la banqueta en dirección a la feliz pareja.

Se separaron sobresaltados. Y Nessie volteó a mirarme con nerviosismo.

—Oh, buenas noches —_¿qué tienen de buenas?_—, tú debes ser Jacob, el primo de Nessie —me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano.

¿Nessie? Se suponía que eso era propio de nosotros, y se suponía también que a ella no le gustaba ese diminutivo; entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo dejaba llamarla de esa manera?

Y otra cosa… ¿_primo_?, ¡¿ese pendejo había dicho _primo_? ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto?

Volteé a ver a mi _prima_ cuestionándola con los ojos, ella sólo siguió mirándome ansiosa y mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. ¿Y tú Stefan, no? —extendí mi mano para estrecharle la suya.

—El mismo y en directo —_¿qué clase de estupidez es esa?_—. Es bueno conocerte al fin —sonrió y volteó a ver a Nessie con ¿adoración?

Okay, este hombre ya me estaba llenando el buche de piedritas y no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerlo.

— ¿Nos vamos, Nessie? —me urgía por acabar esto pronto—. Stefan puede venir con nosotros a cenar, sólo que primero tendría que hacer unas cosas rápido y luego iríamos a la casa.

Nessie se me quedó mirando con cara de WTF, seguramente no entendía mi comportamiento tan "sereno" ante las cosas, aparte de mi actuación tan convincente; y Stefan, por el contrario, pareció alegrarse.

_Malnacido estúpido, ni sabes lo que te espera…_, dije para mis adentros.

Por suerte, el área estaba sola, nadie parecía visitar la biblioteca a excepción de Nessie y el futuro cadáver. Así que no habría testigos.

Conduje por entre las oscuras calles de Port Angeles, hasta llegar casi a los límites, y como el auto era estándar, fue mucho más fácil simular que se me paraba.

— ¿Qué demonios? —_Intenté_ encender el auto de nuevo, pero _no funcionó_—. Stefan, ¿me das una mano con esto? —dije mi petición tan naturalmente y sin titubeos de ningún tipo.

—Claro —aceptó casi sin pensarlo.

Jalé la palanca que abría el capo y salí del auto con una lámpara en la mano, y también lo hizo el novio de mi _prima_, el cual estaba de copiloto.

— ¿Qué extraño?, estaba perfecto cuando salí de casa —comenté, cuando levanté la cubierta.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con los ojos cautelosos de Nessie, quien había salido y escudriñaba la escena con recelo.

Alucé el motor y cuando observé que Stefan se agachaba para observar mejor, vi mi oportunidad y le pegué fuertemente con la lámpara, causando que cayera al suelo.

Stefan se levantó y lanzó un golpe que esquive con facilidad.

— ¡Jake!, no, ¡espera! —gritó Nessie cuando agarré al pendejo de la chaqueta y le metí un golpe en la mandíbula, reventándole el hocico de perro que tenía.

No le di tiempo de más al tipo, agarré sus brazos, sujetándoselos en la espalda y torciéndolos a la vez, provocando que lazara un grito.

Mientras tenía sus dos brazos en una mano, con la otra le jalé el cabello con fuerza hacia atrás, arqueándolo. Pronto me cansaron sus chillidos. Saqué mi arma ya con el silenciador puesto y se lo coloqué justo en la sien, liberando sus brazos en el proceso.

Los gritos pararon de inmediato.

—Jacob —jadeó Vanessa.

—Lo siento mucho, en serio que sí —mentí, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pero esto es por no fijarte con quién te metes —expliqué, antes de acabar con todo y disparar.

Arrastré el cuerpo hasta los árboles a un lado de la carretera.

Cuando volví con Nessie, se miraba completamente conmocionada, y me veía con horror.

De repente pareció como si volviera en sí, y vi sus claras intenciones de escapar. Já, como si pudiera.

Me acerqué a ella, la puse de espaldas a mí y le tapé la boca, por si se le ocurría gritar.

—Shhh, tranquila —susurré con voz suave, al tiempo que acercaba el arma a su cabeza y escuché su jadeo amortiguado por mi mano con deleite. Aunque también sentí vagamente una punzada al apuntarle a matar, algo en lo que no me permití pensar mucho.

—No lo hagas, por favor —suplicó contra mi piel—. No sé qué le pico a Stefan, pero él y yo no…

— ¡Cállate! —le ordené y ella pegó un respingo que me hizo reír.

Sentí sus lagrimas caer en mi mano y reí aún más fuerte. Me di cuenta que no gritaría, y sabía que no era tan tonta como para hacerlo, así que retiré mi mano para limpiarme sus asquerosas lágrimas.

—Por favor —rogó de nuevo—. Jacob, te juro que…

—Te dije que te callaras. ¡Ah!, y otra cosa, no me llamo Jacob Wolfe. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, alias "Camaleón".

Nessie sólo respiró más entrecortadamente, pero no dijo nada. Así que continué:

—Me contrataron para que te matara —ahí si soltó un gritito contenido y reí suavemente—, así que tú eres la siguiente —iba a dispararle ahí mismo, pero volví a sentir ese extraño vuelco en el pecho cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, por lo que mejor decidí llevármela a la casa— ¡Sube al auto! —le mandé, a pesar de que fui yo quien la metió casi con brusquedad.

Todo el camino a casa estuvo suplicando, y cuando sucedía esto, lo único que hacía era acariciarla con el revólver, acallándola de inmediato.

Cuando aparqué, bajé con rapidez y rodeé el auto para abrirle la puerta a la Srta. Dwyer.

Ella seguía mirándome con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que tanto me castraban, ella me había traicionado y todavía se atrevía a poner su careta de inocente. Así que no me quedó más remedio que agarrarla de los cabellos y sacarla por mí mismo.

Lo único que salió de sus labios fue un grito sofocado, al parecer, había captado cómo estaban las cosas.

La metí a la casa a jalones. Y cuando nos adentramos en la sala, posicioné bien el arma, todo listo para solamente disparar y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Me valía madre lo que pudiera pensar el Sr. Vulturi, de todos modos él la quería muerta sin importar si las cosas con Dwyer salieran bien o no. Sólo le explicaría cómo las cosas se habían complicado y ya; si no le parecía, ese no era mi problema.

La volteé para mirarla, siempre era un placer el ver cuando la vida se les escapaba, sólo que esta vez sentí un vacío en el estómago.

Rodeé su cuello con la mano que no sujetaba el arma, y con mi pulgar presioné la zona debajo de la llamada manzana de Adán a sabiendas que su respiración se dificultaría y se sentiría ahogar.

Rápidamente comenzó a jadear con pesadez y a toser cada tanto. Sonreí, no pude contenerme; aún cuando la sensación de vacío no se iba.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? —Le pregunté.

Me encantaba oír cómo me suplicaban —en especial a las mujeres— por sus vidas, y escuchar no sé cuánta estupidez más.

Nessie encontró mis ojos con los suyos bañados en lágrimas y pronunció algo para lo que no estaba preparado en absoluto; una vez más, me pillaba fuera de base; una vez más, decía algo diferente a lo que esperaba.

—Te amo —su voz sonó estrangulada debido a mi pulgar que aún la presionaba; el cual, aflojé al siguiente instante en que escuché sus palabras.

Dos palabras y había quedado completamente turulato. Dos palabras, y mi resolución había flaqueado como nunca pensé que sucedería. Dos palabras que fácilmente podrían ser una mentira con el único propósito de hacerme sucumbir y dejarla con vida. Más sin embargo, también eran dos palabras que estaba seguro por alguna extraña razón difícil de explicar de que eran verdad.

—Ahora ya puedes hacerlo, Edward —la escuché susurrar; y el oír mi nombre, mi _verdadero_ nombre venir con su voz como agua que lleva el río, tan natural, hizo algo en mí, algo que jamás había percibido.

Mi cuerpo parecía reconocer su dulce voz; sentí cómo algo repiqueteaba en mi pecho, un palpitar alegre, era como si mi corazón brincara de júbilo ante la posibilidad de que alguien me amara, de que ella me amara.

Y luego, ella se me entregaba tan resignadamente; cualquier otra quizás se habría largado ante mi titubeo, pero ella seguí ahí, tan gloriosa como siempre, dispuesta a morir a manos mías.

—Hazlo —su voz parecía estar envuelta en seda, acariciando la palabra—. Había llegado a pensar que tú al menos me _querías_, dejemos el verbo _amar_ de lado, pero aparentemente todo se reduce a simple pasión, y al parecer tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Así que sólo hazlo, no me importa, de cualquier manera yo fui la estúpida que se enamoró, y tú eres el fuerte que soportó. Hazlo, termina tu trabajo y acaba de una buena vez con todo esto.

Mi cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, negando. No podía, simple y sencillamente no podía, más aún, no quería.

De pronto la comprensión me golpeó. Yo también me había enamorado de ella, sólo que con la sencilla diferencia de que yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Había seguido en mi oscuridad, con miedo a ver la luz.

Hasta hoy reconocía ese sentimiento de preocupación hacia ella, esa sensación tan estúpida y ridícula de querer protegerla. Hasta ahora reconocía que el enojo y la furia que sentía cuando cualquier hombre la miraba, cuando ella misma me había hablado de Stefan, o peor, cuando había visto cómo Stefan la besaba, eso que antes había llamado orgullo en realidad eran celos e inseguridad.

Celos de que se atrevieran a mirarla siquiera, celos porque ella era _mía_, porque _quería_ que fuera mía. Porque la posesividad era tan grande que ahogaba.

La inseguridad era incluso mayor porque sabía que cualquier otro era mejor que yo. Porque sabía que podía dejarme por cualquiera en cualquier momento. Porque sabía que yo no la merecía. Porque conocía la gran diferencia entre ella y yo. Porque un ángel y un monstruo asesino no podían ser compatibles.

La imagen de ella fría y más pálida aún, con sus labios blancos o incluso azules, con ojos inexpresivos y sin respiración o palpitación que denotaran vida, me golpeó con mucha fuerza, dejándome sin aliento. No podía imaginarme algo así, y era mucho peor pensar que yo sería el causante.

—No puedo —soné extraño, incluso para mis propios oídos.

"No puedo", eso nunca había estado entre lo que yo diría, entre mi léxico, eso no existía en mi diccionario. Era algo verdaderamente nuevo para mí decir tal cosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Nessie casi con voz burlona—. Acabo de ver cómo mataste a un tipo que acababas de conocer; no me vengas con que no puedes. Es tu trabajo, ¿no es así? No pierdes nada, en cambio, ganarás mucho. Así que sólo haz… —casi podía tocar el asco de sus palabras.

— ¡No sigas! —Grité—, no sigas —repetí con un débil susurro.

No lo aguantaba, me dolían sus palabras. Prácticamente me estaba restregando lo vil que era, el ser monstruoso en que me había convertido.

Y me dolía, no podía controlarlo; me dolía que ella, justamente ella, la mujer que acababa de darme cuenta que amaba me creyera todo un monstruo, un sujeto sin alma.

Sabía que era verdad, pero que ella me lo dijera era diferente; era agónico y mortífero.

—Hazlo —repitió de nuevo.

Sentí sus manos tocar la piel de mi rostro y cerré los ojos en un acto reflejo, al tiempo que el arma se me resbalaba de mi mano derecha.

Movió sus pulgares desde mis párpados a mis pómulos, y las antiguas sensaciones parecieron multiplicarse; ya no era un simple hormigueo, ahora sentía toda una descarga eléctrica atravesarme el alma y el cuerpo.

Mientras sus manos trazaban mi rostro, mi izquierda, que aún estaba en su cuello, comenzó a moverse por éste, apenas rozando débilmente.

Suspiré.

_**Aléjate de mí,  
Escapa, vete, ya no debo verte.**_

—Vete —susurré contra sus dedos, los cuales delineaban mis labios—, aléjate de mí Nessie, huye, vete, no haré nada, lo juro. Ve…

—No iré a ningún lado —me interrumpió—. Me quedaré contigo, no me importa si me haces algo o no.

Sentí mi rostro contraerse en una mueca de dolor. Ella seguía creyendo que había una posibilidad de que la matara.

Seguí disfrutando de su toque unos momentos más, recargándome, incluso frotándome contra la palma de su mano.

Luego, agarré sus manos con las mías y me las llevé a los labios, esta vez depositando todo mi sentir en cada beso que di a cada una de ellas, incluso cayó una solitaria lágrima en una de ellas, la cual limpié al instante pasando mi labio inferior.

—Tienes que irte —insistí con la escasa fuerza que me quedaba—. Tú no puedes querer estar con alguien como yo, un asesino.

—No me importa lo que seas.

—Pues a mí sí —repliqué, alzando mi mirada empañada—. Tú mereces a alguien mejor. No sabes lo que me encantaría arrepentirme, no decirte todo esto y…

_**Aléjate de mí,  
Pues tú bien sabes que no te merezco.  
Quisiera arrepentirme,  
Ser el mismo y no decirte esto.**_

—Pero…

— ¡Entiende! ¡Entiéndeme, Nessie! No quiero condenarte. Sé que yo no tengo perdón, pero prefiero achicharrarme en el infierno solo, que llevarte entre las patas conmigo —me expliqué, soltando sus manos, para con las mías acariciarle su suave rostro. Y limpiarle el agua salada de sus ojos—. Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo, tiene que haber tiempo.

_**Y aléjate de mí, amor,  
Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo.  
**__…_

—Te equivocas —y diciendo esto se acercó lo suficiente como para impedirme refutar, lo suficiente como para que su olor a fresas me intoxicara cualquier pensamiento.

Mi frente descansó en la suya mientras luchaba por encontrar mi voz y ordenar mi mente para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Mientras tanto, mi cuerpo se empeñaba en hacer lo contrario. Comencé a frotar mi nariz en un lado de la suya, inhalando, tratando de pensar.

Mi cabeza comenzó a bajar con deliberada lentitud, acercando más mis labios a los suyos con cada movimiento.

—Aléjate de mí —murmuré, juntando mis labios con los de ella en apenas un tembloroso roce.

—No —respondió simplemente y su aliento entró por mis labios entreabiertos. Sentí sus manos subir a mi cabello, para enredar sus cabellos en éste, y besarme con más exigencia.

Gemí ante su fuerza y, rindiéndome, bajé mis brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura, apresándola.

Mis labios igualaron su energía y entusiasmo, y seguí sintiéndola como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Las anteriores sensaciones no podían compararse.

Y sabía la razón. Aquello había sido sólo sexo, esto sería más, mucho más.

Mi lengua buscó la de ella con desesperación, y ambos gemimos al primer toque. Mi boca se desvió a su cuello, en busca de aire y más piel que saborear. Llegué al hueco de su cuello y mi lengua salió para hacer un trazo desde ese punto hasta su oído, causando que ella se arqueara contra mí al tiempo que un dulce gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Alcancé su lóbulo con mi boca y comencé a succionarlo cuando sus manos, después de deshacerse de algunos de los botones de mi camisa, encontraron la piel debajo de la tela y comenzaron a hacer círculos encima de mis pezones con las palmas.

Le quité su chaqueta con anhelo, siguiendo con su blusa, completamente cegado por el fuego que me hacía sentir.

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento le quité su sujetador, sólo fui consciente de que mis manos bajaron hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos y la apretaron contra mi erección aún con la ropa como exasperante barrera, y sentí cómo sus pezones se iban endureciendo más y más en contacto con mi pecho.

Jadeé cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra de mi miembro adolorido, y casi grito cuando empezó a flexionar sus piernas, causando que su intimidad se restregara arriba y abajo en mi entrepierna. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue apretar sus exquisitos pechos.

Sus manos se arrastraron haciendo líneas curvas en mi piel, rozando por encimita la línea de vellos enviando escalofríos piernas abajo, antes de llegar a la pretina de mis pantalones y empuñarla casi con rudeza.

Mi respiración se hizo más pesada aún a causa de la expectación.

Muy lentamente desabrochó el botón de mis jeans, mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que todo se potenciara y no pude evitar perderme en sus labios de nuevo mientras sentí cómo de forma tan tortuosa bajaba el cierre, me exasperé, sin poder evitarlo.

Pero de qué otra manera podía sentirme si cuando bajaba la cremallera, volvía a subirla y repetía su jueguito una y otra vez, omitiendo la parte de que cada vez que lo hacía su dedo índice me rozaba por encima de la ropa interior. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y se movieron a mi cuello.

—Nessie, por favor —supliqué, cuando sin soportarlo más, comencé a sacudir mis caderas contra su mano, totalmente desesperado.

Lo único que oí en respuesta fue una risa entre dientes venir de sus labios.

—Tranquilo, amor —murmuró en mi oído—. ¡Ah!, y otra cosa, no me llamo Nessie o Vanessa Dwyer. Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aturdido; pero tan perdido entre sensaciones que no me importó como debería haber sido.

—Así es —susurró un instante antes de bajar mis pantalones y bóxers de una y apoderarse de mi excitación.

Gruñí, olvidándome de todo el asunto de los nombres.

Me quité mis zapatos junto con mi ropa a patadas, y de pronto me sentí tan vulnerable, completamente desnudo, mientras que a ella le faltaban dos prendas más.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —le ronroneé en su oído mientras hacía círculos en sus pechos, provocando que gimiera. _Delicioso_.

Sus manos bajaron dispuestas a remover la ropa, pero no, ella había quitado la mía, yo quitaba la suya.

—De ninguna manera —dije atrapando sus manos—. Yo quitaré tu ropa, amor, es lo justo, ¿no crees?

Asintió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Desabroché el botón y jugué con ella justo como había hecho conmigo.

—Edward… —gimió en mi piel.

No duré tanto como ella en el juego, y ni siquiera me molesté en bajar su pantalón, metí mi mano, necesitaba sentirla de una vez o me volvería loco.

—Bella… —gemí cuando toqué sus bragas, tan húmedas por mí.

Al parecer ella trataba de decirme algo, pero no podía a causa de mis caricias y tampoco la dejé. Rápidamente bajé sus pantalones y comencé a rozar por sobre la endeble tela. Escuché su gemido antes de que abriera más sus piernas para mí, sonreí.

Encontré su clítoris y comencé a hacer círculos con mis dedos índice y medio.

Los gemidos se hicieron más repetitivos y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

— ¿Tú siempre buscas acortar las cosas, no? —preguntó al fin, y me reí.

—Pero esta vez no es el nombre de un monstruo, ya es ganancia, ¿no?

Ni siquiera había sido intencional, "Bella", eso simplemente había escapado de mis labios; pero me gustaba y de ahora en adelante sería _mi_ Bella.

Pronto me harté de las malditas bragas, y en un intento de quitárselas, las rompí.

Bella me gruñó y yo sólo pude reír.

Me di cuenta que hacía bastante tiempo no reía genuinamente, no a causa de sentir verdadera alegría o satisfacción.

Me agaché y con mis brazos alcé sus piernas y ella las enrolló alrededor de mi cadera, causando exquisita fricción en el proceso.

Busqué sus labios y me perdí en ellos todo el camino hacia la recámara.

La bajé al pie de la cama, para luego recostarla en ella. Me alcé sobre mis palmas para mirarla completamente sonrojada y jadeante. Me sonrió y aprovechó para rodarnos en el colchón.

Nos miramos sólo unos segundos más antes de acercarla para besarla, metiendo mi lengua para saborear la suya. Sus labios bajaron por mi piel, deteniéndose cuando llegó a un pezón para chupar y succionar. Gemí y mis manos se crisparon, arrugando los edredones.

Alcé mi cabeza para ver como seguía su camino por mi cuerpo.

—Bella —advertí cuando pasó mi ombligo después de jugar un poco con éste.

Ella alzó su rostro, sólo para sonreírme maliciosamente antes de bajar su rostro y besar la punta de mi miembro.

A la sensación se le sumó la visión y un sonido ronco escapo de mis labios.

La sentí sonreír y siguió con su trabajo. Pasó su lengua por todo mi sexo y mis manos se cerraron completamente en puños.

Siguió dando besos por toda la sensible piel, después, su lengua comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor y mi cabeza cayó entre las almohadas, incluso me arqueé un poco.

— ¡Chingado, Bella! —gruñí, no hallaba que hacer, me sentía perdido.

Sus manos seguían acariciando la base y sentí el momento en que me hizo entrar en su boca. Gemí, y ya no pude controlar más mis caderas, las cuales se sacudieron bruscamente.

Comenzó a succionar con suavidad, tan exasperantemente. Aumentó el movimiento de su boca, chupando fuerte y justo cuando creí que por fin me correría, desaceleró todo movimiento.

Grité ásperamente cuando su boca me abandonó. Se elevó y llevó sus labios a los míos, le devolví el beso con toda la frustración que sentía y gemí cuando atrapó mi lengua y comenzaba a hacerle lo mismo que a mi miembro. Mientras tanto, su mano seguía acariciando la base de mi erección, se sentía bien, obvio; pero notaba que regalaba una sensación más relajante, y no quería eso, quería que dejara de torturarme.

Pero estaba dispuesto a regresársela.

—Mi turno —dije con voz ronca, mientras le besaba la línea de su mandíbula.

— ¿Qué turno? —preguntó alzándose, haciendo parecer como si no supiera a lo que me refería.

Y estaba a punto de volcarnos en el colchón, cuando sentí su humedad justo en la punta de mi erección. Jadeé.

Después, sosteniéndose en sus palmas, comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre mi miembro.

—Por favor —supliqué cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —preguntó lamiendo mi oído y jadeé.

Atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja, succionando, chupando y lamiéndolo; y todo esto sumado a su humedad restregándoseme me impedía hablar.

¿Cómo pretendía que dijera palabra si con todas las sensaciones atacándome, lo único que podía hacer era jadear, gruñir y gemir?

—Quiero… —casi brinco por el hecho de haber logrado decir una palabra. Pero en lugar de eso, moví mis caderas, esperando desesperadamente que perdonara las palabras faltantes.

No lo hizo.

— ¿Quieres…? —incitó, mientras me retorcía en desesperación.

Y cada vez que movía mis caderas, ella alzaba las suyas para que no fuera capaz de alcanzar más que un simple rozón. Gruñí.

—Te quiero… dentro de mí —logré decir.

— ¿Me quieres dentro de ti? —preguntó con voz confusa, sin embargo, riéndose entre dientes.

¿Dentro de mí? ¡Yo no había dicho eso!… ¿o sí?

¡Joder! Tenía la cabeza hecha puré.

—No, eso no… quiero estar… —¡Dios!, malditos roces— …dentro… dentro de ti, por favor —dije finalmente y ella gimió roncamente.

—Entonces, hazlo —susurró, antes de que ella misma nos rodara.

Me hubiera encantado jugar con ella así como había hecho conmigo, pero simplemente no era tan fuerte, y había sido demasiada tortura por una noche.

Me prometí a mí mismo hacerlo después.

Me posicioné bien entre sus piernas y me incliné para besarla profundamente.

Mi frente descansó en la suya, ambos jadeábamos.

—Te amo —le dije mirándola a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se lo decía a ella, o a alguien para el caso.

—También te amo —me sonrió y sólo esas palabras necesité para enterrarme en ella.

Comencé a moverme con suavidad, cosa que no duró mucho a causa de toda la tensión acumulada en mí. Sentí las piernas de Bella enrollarse en mis caderas y jalarme con éstas hacia ella.

¡Joder!

Me moví más rápido, sabía que eso era lo que me decía que hiciera con esos movimientos.

—Dilo —escuché su débil susurro. Sabía lo que quería que dijera, no era lector de mentes, pero lo sabía, lo sentía; yo también deseaba volver a oír esas palabras venir de sus labios.

—Te amo —jadeé cuando sus manos aferraron mi trasero.

—También dilo, por favor —aún me parecía que era demasiado bueno como para que fuera cierto.

—Te amo —gimió en mis labios. Ni siquiera nos besábamos, simplemente los manteníamos unidos.

Sus caderas se unieron a mis movimientos, cuando bajaba ella subía, y ¡joder!, se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

—Cariño, me voy a… —gruñó, encontrando mis caderas con más fuerza aún.

—Córrete para mí, amor —dije contra su mejilla.

—Abre los ojos, Edward, quiero verte cuando explotes en mí.

¿Qué?, no, no podría hacer eso. Sin embargo, lo intenté.

Encontré sus marrones y oscurecidos ojos, y cuando comencé a sentir las primeras contracciones apretarme, sentí el impulso de volver a cerrar los ojos, pero me contuve, también quería verla.

—Ed… —dijo con dificultad cuando el orgasmo la golpeó de verdad.

—Bella —gruñí cuando por fin la tensión acumulada se liberó con potencia.

Al final, mis ojos habían quedado algo entrecerrados, pero por lo menos había logrado mantenerlos abiertos.

Salí de ella, pero me quedé mirándola, sosteniéndome en mis codos.

Froté mi frente sudorosa contra la suya y uní mis labios con los suyos en un beso pacífico.

Me recosté a su lado y la abracé acercándola a mi pecho. No supe bien en qué momento me había quedado dormido, lo único que verdaderamente me importaba era que estaba con ella entre mis brazos.

Los siguientes días fueron totalmente irreales.

Bella me explicó todo el rollo de los nombres. Esa era la razón por la que había querido salir de Phoenix, había descubierto un enorme secreto. Resumiendo todo: ella no era hija ni de Phil, ni de Maggie. Sus verdaderos padres eran Charlie y Renée Swan. Su madre había muerto, pero su padre no, el cual vivía en Forks. Las razones por las cuales había terminado con los Dwyer no eran exactamente gratas, pero decidimos no volver a hablar de ello.

Al parecer, había sido hora de volver a Forks, para intentar remediar el pasado y empezar de nuevo…

.

.

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor,  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición,  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio.**_

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

Algunos días después, ni muchos, ni pocos…

Bajé del auto y lo rodeé para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Le ofrecí mi mano con una sonrisa de lado, ella la tomó y salió del vehículo.

Frente a nosotros se observaba el gran acantilado perteneciente a la reserva de "La Push".

Dio unos pasos delante de mí observando el paisaje, yo sólo me quedé mirando cómo la brisa del mar le aventaba el cabello hacía atrás, al igual que hacía ondear su vestido blanco. Se veía tan irreal, todo un ángel, y me complacía poder decir: _mi_ ángel.

Avancé hacia ella y envolví su cintura con mis brazos dejando que mi mentón descansara en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté.

—Sí, es hermoso —me contestó.

—Eso es un tema discutible —le dije simplemente y ella no replicó.

—Voy por la comida —me susurró. Le di un pequeño beso en el cuello y me fui a recargar en el capo del Volvo.

Bella regresó y se sentó arriba de la cubierta, y puso la canasta que nos había preparado Esme entre nosotros, antes de sacar los sándwiches de lomo guisado con romero y darme uno.

— ¿Quieres café?, está algo fresco —me preguntó Bella.

—Tengo otra idea si lo que no quieres es que me dé frío —le susurré acercándome a ella sin poder contenerme.

— ¡Edward! —Regañó—, compórtate, ¿quieres? Además, eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

Era algo que no podía evitar, sin embargo, no repliqué al respecto.

—Sí, sí quiero —le respondí sonriendo y dándole sólo un pequeño beso.

Sacó el termo, sirvió en dos vasos térmicos y me dio uno.

Apenas le había dado un pequeño sorbo cuando vi que de la canasta sacaba un arma, la cual reconocí como mía, o bueno, la que había sido mía.

Bella me la extendió y la tomé confuso.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo esto en nuestra comida?, no pretenderás que me la coma, ¿o sí? —bromeé, pero en realidad no era con el afán de hacerla reír, sino porque estaba algo nervioso.

—No, pero creo que es tiempo de romper con las cadenas y ataduras —explicó.

Miré el acantilado y luego otra vez a Bella, ella me asintió.

Dejé el café y el sándwich a medio comer, tomé su mano y nos acercamos hasta que sólo quedaba medio metro de suelo, estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando lo pensé mejor y me volví hacia ella. Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Elevé la mano que aferraba con la mía y le coloqué el arma en su palma.

—Quiero que tú lo hagas, después de todo, tú fuiste la que mató al asesino —le miré intensamente y luego ella se volteó.

Lanzó el arma con el alma, pude verlo. Se volvió hacia mí y la besé.

Había sido justo que ella la lazara, ella había sido quien me había sacado de la oscuridad y me había presentado a la luz. Ella había sido la causante de que mis rencores del pasado se diluyeran y comenzara a perdonar. Ella me había mostrado lo que era el amor. Ella me había enseñado a apreciar y agradecer. Me había enseñado a ver las cosas buenas por encima de las malas.

Ella, sólo había sido ella, era sólo ella y sólo sería ella. Por siempre y para siempre jamás.

Ella había sido: la asesina del asesino.

_**Siempre fui,  
Esclavo de la libertad,  
De esos que saben flotar,  
Y que besan el cielo.**_

_**Y hasta que,  
Apareciste por ahí,  
Me decidí a aterrizar,  
Y quedarme en tu suelo.**_

_**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión,  
Mi alma reconoció tu voz.  
Y así,  
Se fue detrás mi corazón.**_

_**Vuelo entre tus alas,  
Despierto entre tu calma,  
y mi paz,  
y en mi razón.**_

_**Viajo en tu mirada,  
me elevas,  
Soy mejor de lo que fui,  
por ti amor.**_

_**Y hasta hoy,  
Pensaba que la libertad,  
Estaba en otro lugar,**_

_**Y hoy la llevo por dentro.**_

_**Me asomé  
Al laberinto de tu amor,  
Aquí encontré mi verdad**_

_**Y en ti está lo que quiero.**_

_**Siempre fui,  
Esclavo de la libertad,  
Contigo puedo tocar,  
Lo que soñé tanto tiempo.**_

**

* * *

**

[N. de la A.]

**CANCIONES:  
"Aléjate de mí" (fragmentos) y "Entre tus alas" de 'Camila'  
"Y llegaste tú" (fragmento) de 'Sin Bandera'**

**Primero que nada, como a mí no me gusta el sobrenombre de Edward, a él tampoco le agrada, jejeje.**

¡Oh, chicas!, juro que creí que no terminaba.

Como dije antes, llegó un momento en que ya no me gustó tanto, pero igual lo subí, para que el Hiatus en mis traducciones no fuera en balde.

Y no saben lo que me costó contenerme, hay demasiadas cosas que quise escribir y que no pude T_T.  
Estoy consciente de que quedan algunas interrogativas.

Pero estoy pensando en hacer un **long-fic**, para sacar todas las ideas.

_Si te agradó tanto como para agregar el fic a tus favoritos, __**¡Deja review!**__ :D  
¡Me gustan los reviews! :D_

_¡Ah!, y si te gustó y no te pareció un asco. __**¡VOTA!, ¡VOTA! ¡VOTA!**_

**Vota aquí: **_www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net /u/ 2250354 /____** (Sin espacios y en lugar de "(punto)" ".", ya sabemos)**_

_**Las votaciones comienzan este 20 DE AGOSTO.**_

_**Besos, chicas.  
*~Sol~***_

* * *

**25/Ago/10:** _Entre más voten y más reviews me dejen, más ganas me darán de hacer el __**lon-fic**__, en el cual tendrás respuesta a cosas como:_

_¿Qué le pasó __en realidad__ a Renée?  
¿Qué hacía Bella con los Dwyer y por qué tenía un nombre diferente?  
¿Cómo y cuándo se enteró Bella que no era hija de los Dwyer?  
¿Qué tiene el Sr. Vulturi con Dwyer?  
¿Por qué se querrá desquitar de él?_

_**Pasando a Edward…**_

_¿Por qué es así y por qué se volvió homicida?  
¿Por qué siente un odio especial hacia las mujeres?  
¿Cuándo o a qué edad se convirtió homicida a sueldo y por qué?  
_

_**Y otras cosas importante…**_

_¿Por qué __Stefan__**besó**__ a __Bella__?  
¿Por qué Bella le dijo que eran primos y se dejó llamar "Nessie" por él?  
¿Qué tanto tiene que ver el "amigo" aquí?_

_Bueno, hay más pero ni me acuerdo, como yo ya sé todo… jejeje._

**

* * *

**

04/Sep./10: ¡Las votaciones aún están abiertas!


End file.
